Various semiconductor devices or electronic devices using semiconductor chips are realized. Conventionally, the semiconductor devices or the electronic devices are mounted by individually bonding semiconductor chips implementing a flip chip on a circuit substrate.
Moreover, conventionally, the semiconductor chips are individually formed on independent chip areas. After that, the semiconductor chips are separated from each other and are used separately.
On the other hand, in a recent semiconductor device or electronic device, a remarkably complicated function or a higher performance is desired. Thus, instead of a semiconductor chip only including a single internal circuit, that is, a single core, there is proposed a semiconductor device or an electronic device having a so-called multi-core configuration for combining and using multiple internal circuit or multi-cores.
On the other hand, in a multi-core semiconductor device having a configuration in which the multi-cores are formed on a single semiconductor substrate, it is desired to cut the semiconductor substrate into two or more divisions, which form small scaled multi-core semiconductor devices, as needed.
In the multi-core semiconductor device, the multi-cores formed on the semiconductor substrate are wired. When the semiconductor substrate is divided, problems may occur in which moisture infiltrates into or a crack may extend to one or more cores along a wiring pattern from a cut plane.